


Maybe It's Just Easier

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Samulet, post 5x16 - "Dark Side of the Moon"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Coda toDark Side of the Moon. Maybe everything fell the way it did to make it easier.





	Maybe It's Just Easier

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, _really_ wanted to write a fic where they make up and everything's all status quo (I'm not going to say happy, because, c'mon. These are our guys). I really did. But my stupid muse decided to go down this road.

**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't real, right? Then neither is this story. CW and Kripke own all, as well as a tiny piece of my soul.

==========

Sam watched, stunned, as Dean walked out of the hotel room to the Impala without a look back after dropping the amulet into the trash.

The amulet. THE amulet. The one that was supposed to go to his dad, but went to Dean because Dad had let Sam down _again_. The amulet Dean said he loved and never took off, because it reminded him of his Sammy.

Thrown in the trash like regular garbage.

A part of Sam died when he saw that. His heart screamed, wanted to call Dean back, wanting to take it from the trash and make Dean put it back on. Even with everything said in heaven, that Sam was saved even in spite of what he had done. Tears ran down his face, distraught. It _was_ supposed to be him and Dean against the world, with the amulet that brought the two boys together.

"Come on, Sam, let's hit the road," Dean called out as he started the car.

Sam reached down and took the amulet out of the trash. There was only one place it belonged and Sam would get Dean to wear it again, no matter what it took.

He had a feeling that the memories from heaven had been the last straw for Dean. Sam was betrayed by the memories he was having all did not involve Dean. There were so many other memories, like the time when Dean first taught him how to drive the Impala or the time that Dean helped Sam get ready for his first date. Or when Sammy would come home with an A on his paper and Dean would hang it on whatever was functioning as a fridge for them where ever they were. Why hadn't he had any of those memories come up?

"NOW, Sam," Dean bellowed. Sam grabbed his stuff and put it in the backseat, taking his place beside Dean, even if it were only literally rather than figuratively.

Sam held the necklace in his hand, the amulet on the palm of his hand and inspected it. "Why, Dean? Why did you do this?" Sam said, is voice barely audible as he stared out the window as the scenery flew by.

"It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Sam found it hard to breathe, like a vice had just gripped his heart as tightly as it could. "I don't mean anything to you any more?"

There was a long silent moment until Dean answered gruffly, "That's not what I said."

Sam tried to hold back the tears, continuing to stare out the window. After another drawn out silence, Sam simply said, "Stop the car, Dean."

"What?"

"Please stop the car." It wasn't said in anger or fear, just a simple request. Dean pulled over to the shoulder. When Dean put the car in park, Sam got out, laid out the necklace on the passenger's seat, took his duffle and his laptop case and turned his back to the car, beginning to walk back towards the small town they had passed a few miles back.

Dean sat there for a while; staring at the necklace and watching Sam walk away in the rear-view mirror. When he couldn't see Sam any longer, he pulled back onto the road and headed off in the opposite direction. Dean couldn't do it any longer. He'd given his all for Sam, and it all meant crap in the end.

Sam found the motel, registered, went to his room and stripped off all his clothes down to his boxers. He called Bobby, relieved to get his voicemail, telling him that he was falling of the radar grid and thanking him for all he'd done. He called Dean one last time, telling him that Dean was everything to him and ended the call with an 'I love you'.

He smashed the phone under his feet until it was in pieces and threw it in the trashcan, just like Dean had done with the necklace. Sam was aware of the significance of it all, but just didn't care. He climbed under the covers and pulled himself into a ball, sobbing for a life he lost when that necklace became meaningless.

Bobby called Dean to find out what the hell Sam meant with his message and Dean said he didn't know. Both men had tried to call Sam only to hear the message that the number was disconnected or out of service.

Sam was, for all intents and purposes, gone.

Maybe it was easier this way. Slide into the background, wishing his way past his destiny.

But all he really knew was that maybe, just maybe, with everything he ever loved lost to him, it would be easier to say yes to Lucifer to fill his empty soul.


End file.
